


Just For Tonight

by PhantoMichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, More angst than smut, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Sebastian's POV, Semi-explicit sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/pseuds/PhantoMichaelis
Summary: It’s during this time that he need not sleep in order to be haunted by nightmares, for he’s already having them with both eyes open...





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lot. I'm alive and kicking. Just went through a hard time when my mum passed away but somehow I was able to survive and tell the tale. Here's my first drabble back from the dead. ^-^

It’s that time of the year again… 

The time when snow falls freely in the sky, covering the entire land with a thick ivory blanket that could go on for miles. A mask of majestic view despite the harsh storm. 

It is also the time when he would smile and politely bid his thank you’s for each gift he receives, the time to dance his betrothed amongst the flock of finely clad bodies as they gathered to celebrate his special day. 

Only it wasn’t such a special day… It was far from it as it practically was the opposite. 

It’s the day when his pain would be at its peak, as he tried masking it with every venomous word. The day he recalls every tragic event that plagued his childhood; the heat of the roaring flames, every brutal yank of hands, and the people he had lost. 

It is the time when he feels most alone; most aware of how he had lost everything he once held dear. The day when he feels most human and most enticing to me, as his scent would be clouded by despair, anguish, and self hate that makes his flavour more potent. 

During this part of the year that he gets so demanding amidst our coupling. I barely have time to keep up and obey each order that comes out of his mouth, only to be bombarded with more. 

“Kiss me. Bite me. Harder. Don’t stop…” His parted lips chanted with no falter and yet all I can hear was the resonating plea of making him forget whatever it is that plagues his mind. 

It’s during this time that he need not sleep in order to be haunted by nightmares, for he’s already having them with both eyes open. 

“Take me, Sebastian. Take me hard.” Was my little lord’s command, and I did just that for I exist solely to do his bidding… I plunged into him without preparation, save for the ample slick of pre-cum that I coated myself with. 

He hollers in pain with tears of anguish streaming down his cheeks. Only then did I realize it was a way for him to sob out his ache with a reason. 

He clings onto me like a vice, almost as if the proverbial pain of his would take him away if he let go of me for even a second. Nails digging and clawing at my back as I thrust myself deeper inside his quivering core. 

Still, it wouldn’t be enough… He would continue begging for more, more pain, more pleasure, more of what I can do to make him forget. 

He chants my name like a spell to fend off his inner demons, believes in me like how a sinner would in his favourite saint. Each brutal hit at his hidden pleasure point brings in the sudden, short-lived euphoria that he seeks. The likes of which could momentarily wipe out all of the ache that consumes him from within, so naturally he seeks more of it… 

It’s this time when he is most active, most needy that he do not care how much his lungs burn with every sharp and short intake of breaths. He rides me so hard until his legs give out, then whimpers to be pressed down and be pounded onto the mattress; harshly meeting each jab of my hips as I do so. 

The tight clenching walls that surrounds me as he orgasm whilst screaming my name was enough to bring forth my own. Soiling him with my heat from deep within his pulsating channel, only to pull out and watch how his reddened rim would drip out my overflowing essence. The perfect sight of debauchery reserved only for my eyes… 

He would surprise me so as he used up his remaining strength to peek past his sweat-covered shoulder, eyes of different colours still wide and dilated with arousal as he mumbles a weak: _“Again…”_ so soft that I’d surely miss it had I been one of his species. 

And I would oblige. Delving my tongue inside his gaping core and cleaning him thoroughly only to fuck him again as hard as he had been asking me to. Marking whatever patch of ivory skin my mouth and my hands find access to, letting him know he is mine and not his inner demon’s. That I’m the only one allowed to plague his thoughts and haunt his deepest of dreams. 

After we’re done, his rump would be the kind of red received after a good spanking, mouth dazedly agape and drooling from the raw and insistent moans of my given name. He’d barely let out an audible sound during this time except for the violent shudders and the curling of his toes; his little cock convulsing and yet long since drained of any seed left to spurt. 

Had it been any other night, I would leave to fetch him a wet towel, clean him as best as I could before bidding him my farewell after I’ve tucked him under the newly changed sheets; but alas, I would be needing another approach during this night… 

I said nothing as I caged him in my arms even amidst the mess we just made upon ourselves and to his poor beddings; knowing my words would never do any good as he have no use for hollow and over used lines. 

Instead, he wordlessly begs for my presence, relaxes against my touch unconsciously; a silent plea for feeling someone, anyone, that would accompany him through the pain… Uncaring even if it is a vile creature from hell that was only after his soul. 

In my arms he is the safest. It mattered not that they would ultimately deliver his demise when the time comes because for tonight, I’ll be the heaven that he condemned and the eternal peace that he do not deserve. 

I exist to fit his every need, to obey even the most silent of orders that resonates from his trembling core. Which is why during this time of the year, the time when he needs me the most, I am not his butler, nor his caged beast… 

I am his lover, his protector, and his salvation. The one who will stay by his side even if the whole world crumble and burn around him once more.


End file.
